Guess the Cat & Starkit's Prophecy Commentary
by Sea Gazers
Summary: 1st part: Guess the Cat, I'm going to use facts instead of poems or stories! And everybody loves that hilariously terrible yet famous fic. These are my thoughts on Starkit's Prophecy!
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY STARCLAN, _ANOTHER_ GUESS THE CAT/ STARKIT'S PROPHECY FIC! O_O**

**...**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Okay, you can hate me for doing another Guess the Cat (I don't blame you), but I'm currently out of ideas and I'm thinking of starting something bigger soon so right now I'm gonna use this to pass the time. Besides, people still enjoy it so why not? :) **

**Guess the Cat: NO poems, NO short stories. Just _facts_. I got this idea from a user named 6hemidemisemiquaver4 and she's fine with it, and I wanted to try something a bit new. I'll post a fact and you guess who the cat is. I'll be keeping track of whoever gets the most right! ;) **

**Starkit's Prophecy Commentary: Since just posting one fact is technically not allowed, I'll also be doing one chapter of commentary on Starkit's Prophecy on every chapter along with the fact! :D It's always amusing. Remember, normal text will be the original story, bold will be my thoughts.**

* * *

**GUESS THE CAT:**

This tomcat was originally going to be named Hammerclaw, but his name was later changed because the Erins realized cats wouldn't know what hammers are.

Who is it?

* * *

**STARKIT'S PROPHECY COMMENTARY:**

This is the fanfict i write when i was younger. Thos jerks on ffnet took it down TWIECE!1 so im putting it here. **(and you're surprised?)** Btw thanks to the StarKits Prophecy regsost, i lost some of the chatpers so u were a realy big help. **(you're welcome!)**

ALLIANCES **(allegiances, by the way)**

ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz **(your first story? Oh really? I couldn't even tell)**

btw its set afte rsunset so **(got it, after rsunset)**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **(if Jay's the med cat, how is it after Sunset?!)**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca **(the ginger she-ca, everybody!)**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(Daisypaw?! And Cloudtail as her mentor now?)**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **(Foxleap, ya mean?)**

IceFire-white she cat **(Icefire? Seriously?)**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **(HAHAHA, Toadribbit! That's going on my favorites list)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat **(oh geez, Roseflame?)**

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat **(Briarlight! Don't mess up her name)**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **(Bumbestripe just got a she-cat's name)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine **(Blossomfall, although Blossomwind's not a bad name)**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(first Daisypaw, now you add a Fox in the front?!)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **(red cat with a black tail? JAZZPAW?)**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's **(maybe they're big enough to cover up her whole face) **mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, **(you Warrior Code breaker, Jayfeather!)** formaly of Shadowclan

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **(oh yeah, you know, one time I also saw a purple cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on their forehead)**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **(Leafpool became an elder?)**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

**(not many mistakes afterward but much more to come! xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of you (or I think all of you) got it right. It was Tigerclaw/star! :) Next one! (And remember, I won't update the next chapter until someone gets it right!)**

* * *

**GUESS THE CAT:**

Firestar's warrior name was partly named after this cat.

Who is it?

* * *

**STARKIT'S PROPHECY COMMENTARY:**

Chpater 1: Prolouge

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(I can totally decipher all that from just a dark shape in a pool)**

"Its about StarKit!" **(you don't say)** A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," **(tsk, Mary-Sue. It's like the second Firestar in she-cat form, but much, much worse) **He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **(urm review, guys!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some of you got it right! The correct answer was Oakheart! :) Remember, Bluestar was the one who named Firestar and she thought the ginger tabby reminded her of Oakheart. :3 But some of you also guessed Lionheart, which, I guess, could work, but isn't the answer in this case.**

**Onto the next one! :D**

* * *

**GUESS THE CAT:**

Stormfur's name was a tribute to Stonefur and which other cat?

* * *

**STARKIT'S PROPHECY COMMENTARY:**

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. **(why would anyone be mad at you? Ahahaha...ahaha...ha...hmm...)**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. **(someone get the sun out of the branches!)** She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **(why're you gonna listen to a stick of butter, Starkit?)**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. **(oh yeah, mine shin all the time) **"Today is important today." **(so important that you have to mention today twice)**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **(rememembered, when one is trying to remember something overly hard)**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. **(squelled excercis– wha?) **Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside **(she flicked!) **not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **(oh nooo, it totally doesn't mean that)**

"StarPaw come here." **(hey! Who secretly apprenticed her when everyone wasn't looking?) **Said FireStar from the leg. **(*gasp* Ooh, the leg!) **He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. **(oh, so now she's back to being a kit) **"Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **(*sing-song voice* Mary-Sueee)**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. **(Firestar, you don't have to be a warrior again just 'cause you like her shoulder) **He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."** (tsk, can it be any more Mary-Sueish? Actually, read on and you'll find out it can)**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **(ooh, I wonder)**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **(ever learned something called peace? No? Figures)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The correct answer was Crookedjaw/star! Remember how his name was Stormkit in the beginning, but was later changed to Crookedkit because of his jaw? Stormfur's prefix was in honor of him, and his suffix was in honor of Stonefur, his mentor.**

**Next one! :D  
**

* * *

**GUESS THE CAT:**

This cat was originally born a "drypaw" (one who hates water) and died from diabetes.

Who is it?

* * *

**STARKIT'S PROPHECY COMMENTARY:**

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln **(caln? I thought of a cauldron...Weird)**

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **(yes, that is TOTALLY the reason)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) **(no one really cares, my friend)** waz slepping on the mos. **(****mos...es? She was sleeping on Moses?!)**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **(so she wakes her best friend up from that comfortable slumber just for her personal needs? Geez)**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp. **(I didn't even understand that line)**

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **(OMSC, Blackstar!11!)**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(okay, so here's the current story: they saw Blackstar come through the entrance and apparently the entire ShadowClan was attacking. Then Starpaw, who's five times smaller than Blackstar or something and way younger, just pounces on him and defeats him, and the other cats all retreat. Totally possible)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **(you're a real smart cat, Starpaw)**

thnkx and ples no more flams **(you know, once you realize that there's a REASON people flame you, you can stop saying that)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The answer was Leopardstar! :D KatieK101, Leafshine, Willowsmoke of ShadowClan and Emily0130 all got it right. Next one! (I couldn't think of any more good ones at the time so an easy (?) one today!)**

* * *

**GUESS THE CAT:**

Who was Thornclaw, Brackenfur and Cinderpelt's father?

* * *

**STARKIT'S PROPHECY COMMENTARY:**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **(they tran under that one, big star)**

OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. **(thank you, rainy days, but seriously, calling out people is never the answer) **OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **(oh no, we read it to see how bad it is)**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(another chapter 3? The last chapter was chapter 3. Anyways, you don't have to say it twice either)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . **(cod? Like the fish?)**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **(I thought she frickin' knew how to fight! Isn't that how she defeated Blackstar?!)**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. **(sad or happy, choose one!) **"but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" **(she can fight AND write. An educated warrior) **"Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather **(ooh, the frost)** and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. **(wait, so the ShadowClan cats DIED? _DIED_?!)** "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **(they're gonna learn to dog! Watch and learn, children)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **(first, it's spelled bleeding. Second of all…WHAT?!) **"wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." **(what the heck? An apprentice just made her leader bleed and now her leader's saying it's awesome?) **"Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(a prophecy can't meow, buddy)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? **(THE SCOURG!11!) **She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? **(no, not at all! Scourge is way better)** "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(kawaii? Oh, so now Firestar's learning Japanese?)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **(8 times?! She beat her leader 8 FREAKING TIMES?! At this rate, Starpaw should be the one training Firestar!)**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **(bad kitty, Firestar)**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **(hmm...I don't think I've heard of HoleClan. Have you?)**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there." **(being up there means you're gonna be dead, you dingbat)**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

REVIEW R MY LIFE **(don't review and kill her!)**

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(


End file.
